Gritante, Delirante, Doentio, Triste Mundinho
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles e double drabbles sobre distúrbios/transtornos mentais. .:: XX · Uchiha Itachi · Síndrome de Anton ::.
1. Uchiha Sasuke

. _Uchiha Sasuke_ .

* * *

. _Psicopatia_ .

* * *

. _155 palavras_ .

* * *

— Bom dia, Sasuke. Eu sou o Dr —

— Não perca seu tempo.

— Perdão?

— É simples. Eu espanquei meu colega de quarto. Cheguei muito perto de matá-lo. Acho que quebrei uma costela ou três. Algumas fraturas e contusões. O levei à inconsciência.

— ...

— Quer saber por quê? Porque meu irmão mais velho matou toda a minha família na minha frente. Decapitados. Meu colega de quarto não era nada como meu irmão... Mas eu os amava da mesma forma... E isso era errado.

— Então você teve que "puni-los"?

— Sim.

— Fazer isso o aliviou?

— Hmm... Você não faz ideia do quanto.

— Vamos ter que conversar muito. Sabe disso, certo?

— Óbvio. Mas não quero ajuda. Se me soltarem desse manicômio, vou fazer pior. Vou matá-lo pelo que fez. Ele tem que pagar.

— Seu irmão ou seu colega de quarto?

— Quem você acha? Meu irmão eu já matei há muito tempo. Decapitado. Não é seu trabalho saber disso?


	2. Inuzuka Kiba

**N/A:**

Eu sei que andei falando pra algumas pessoas que esse segundo capítulo seria relacionado ao primeiro, mas decidi deixar isso para depois, pois vai ser algo que exigia alguns acertos. E essa ideia do Kiba 'tava martelando faz tempo...

Btw, gente, vou viajar por quinze dias e fazer de tudo para atualizar a fanfic lá mesmo, mas não dá pra prometer. Não desistam. \o/

Obrigada por lerem!

* * *

._ Inuzuka Kiba_ .

* * *

. _Agressão Hostil _.

* * *

. _199 palavras_ .

* * *

Uma multidão furiosa se formara ao redor do garotinho sentado como se tivesse caído na grama do parque e não levantado mais. Tsume, outra mãe desesperada, gritava e tentava abrir ganhar espaço entre pessoas agitadas e chocadas pelo ocorrido.

Ele olhava de forma hostil ao redor e rosnava. Um vira-lata, filhote, se escondia atrás dele. Havia algo de muito igual entre a expressão dos dois.

Dois pequenos corpos jaziam cobertos não muito longe. Ela não ousou olhá-los por mais tempo. Havia poças de água pelo local.

Tsume tropeçou para dentro do cubículo humano onde seu filho estava preso. Ajoelhou-se, segurou o rosto de Kiba em suas mãos. Ele gritava ameaças até ver sua mãe.

— Eles jogaram álcool e acenderam o fósforo! Eu não podia deixar! Era o Akamaru! Doeu tanto, mamãe! Senti tanta raiva... Daí, peguei o vidro de álcool e acendi o fósforo neles sem pensar duas vezes!

Ele não parou a fala sequer para respirar. Falava alto. Tsume varreu o local com os olhos, assustada, ainda com as mãos no rosto do filho. Só então notou os bombeiros. E a polícia. Ele só tinha seis anos!

— Kiba, o Akamaru estava comigo em casa esse tempo todo. — sussurrou.


	3. Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata

**N/A:**

Bem, eu ainda ia fazer algo diferente para relacionar ao primeiro capítulo, mas acabei partindo pra isso aqui porque a) achei a ideia boa apesar de me sentir muito abaixo do que se conhece por "criatividade" -q e b) a o review 'ta bonitinha da boneyking-ofnowhere, como sempre, me abriu os olhos. Então esse capítulo aqui dedico à ela. sz

Notem as ironias ao decorrer da leitura.

Obrigada por acompanharem! 'To bem empolgada com isso aqui. :}

* * *

._ Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata_ .

* * *

. _Obsessão Amorosa _.

* * *

. _186 palavras_ .

* * *

Sakura estava plenamente consciente sobre a coisa da ética sobre psicólogos não tratarem amigos e familiares. No entanto, como negar? Estava sufocada com o quanto se sentia entalada naquela estória até o pescoço.

Sentaram-se uma de frente para a outra.

— Ele o machucou. — como era possível uma pessoa tão delicada soar tão ameaçadora sem nem mesmo _parecer_ ameaçadora? Ainda sim, havia algo de extremamente assustador em todo aquele jeito da Hinata.

Engoliu em seco.

— Sakura, preciso de ajuda.

— Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, Hinata. Conversar.

A morena maneou negativamente a cabeça.

— Eu quero matá-lo por ter feito aquilo. — a culpa era evidente — Sufocado.

E então, percebeu o que havia de tão ameaçador naquele comportamento. Se Hinata machucasse Sasuke por ter machucado Naruto, ela própria não poderia se controlar. Internara, sim, Sasuke naquela clínica, mas se já estava sendo difícil conviver com a ausência dele e o que ele fizera a seu melhor amigo, imagine...

— Você sabe que é melhor nem pensar na possibilidade.

Sorriu gentilmente. Havia algo de extremamente ameaçador naquela gentileza. E ela sabia que não era delicada como Hinata, mas sim extremamente ameaçadora.


	4. Hidan

**N/A:**

Acho que viajei legal.

E, gente, pfvr ein... É uma fanfic. Não 'to criticando religião de ninguém. Just sayin'.

Outro não muito criativo, mas que resolvi arriscar e gostei.

* * *

._ Hidan _.

* * *

. _Fanatismo Religioso & Egocentrismo _.

* * *

. _198 palavras_ .

* * *

— O que há de errado com vocês, cristãos filhos da puta?! — vociferou levando a mão à sua boca coberta de sangue (não o dele) — Porra! — cambaleou e tropeçou na prostituta jogada no chão úmido do beco. Caiu.

— Você está preso por assassinato. — disse Asuma com sua mão ainda dolorida — Tem o direito de permanecer calad —

— O que eu faço é muito diferente do que vocês já fizeram descaradamente e agora por debaixo dos panos, heh? — riu, enquanto o algemavam — Deviam me agradecer, desgraçados, por eu ter livrado o mundo de mais uma imunda. Quem sabe na próxima vez eu não as queime e as acuse de bruxaria?

— Não haverá próxima vez. Você está preso.

— Foda-se. Vou morrer de qualquer jeito. Tenho AIDS por beber de uma dessas putas... Eu não fodo elas. Pago, corto seus pulsos e só. Não me arrependo. É o meu grande sacrifício final.

Asuma sentiu o vômito abrir caminho. Até a aparência e o olhar daquele sujeito eram repudiantes.

— Vão me venerar por oferecer, após tanto lixo, a _minha_ alma. Ela sim é pura e fiel! Vocês podem queimar no seu inferno! Hipócritas!

E continuou gritando "hipócritas" até que o enfiassem dentro da viatura.


	5. Akasuna no Sasori

**N/A:**

De todos os personagens que usei até agora nas drabbles, acho que o Sasori foi o que mais me deu a impressão de que pendi mais para um plano mais imaginário do que um que seguisse à risca o background criado no anime/mangá.

Escolhi o Narcisismo (embora tenha distorcido as teorias um pouco pra encaixar na drabble) para ele porque toda aquela coisa de projetar e buscar no outro algo que pareça de mais belo em si próprio coube muito bem nele. Achem a relação com as marionetes, hahaha.

Uma drabble que me perturbou e me deixou profundamente intrigada por ter deixado muito no ar. O que vocês acharam?

* * *

._ Akasuna no Sasori _.

* * *

. _Narcisismo & Psicopatia_ .

* * *

. _177 palavras_ .

* * *

O corpo, ainda fresco, quente e corado (não serviria de outra forma), estava na maca localizada no laboratório que mantinha em seu porão.

Sasori pegou sua echarpe (a preta com pequenas caveiras brancas) e jogou sobre os ombros do outro, afastando-se para dar uma boa olhada logo em seguida. Tombou a cabeça de leve para a direita. O material era transparente, lindo...

Tinham a mesma cor de cabelo, os mesmos traços delicados, a mesma cor dos olhos. Era como se olhar no espelho e poder tocar, lamber, beijar e penetrar o reflexo. Tocou o cadáver no peito e, sentindo tudo, uma onda de calor percorreu todo seu corpo sensível de artista. A _idealização_.

Ele suspirou. Tivera o cuidado de dar aquele garoto uma morte indolor e rápida. Não gostava de protelar. Agora a eternidade estava ali. Pegou cuidadosamente a echarpe, jogou sobre seus ombros, e com os olhos naquele rosto sereno e tão (tão) belo...

E começou a se tocar, aproveitando muito bem a glória de sua arte. Ela faria dele jovem e lindo para sempre.

_Eterno_.


	6. Uchiha Itachi 1

**N/A:**

Não é bem um distúrbio (segundo Freud todos passamos por isso), mas 'tava gritando liberdade, então...

"Complexo de Édipo é um conceito fundamental para a psicanálise, entendido por esta como sendo universal e, portanto, característico de todos os seres humanos. O Complexo de Édipo caracteriza-se por sentimentos contraditórios de amor e hostilidade. Metaforicamente, este conceito é visto como amor à mãe e ódio ao pai (não que o pai seja exclusivo, pode ser qualquer outra pessoa que desvie a atenção que ela tem para com o filho), mas esta idéia permanece, apenas, porque o mundo infantil resume-se a estas figuras parentais ou aos representantes delas. Uma vez que o ser humano não pode ser concebido sem um pai ou uma mãe (ainda que nunca venha a conhecer uma destas partes ou as duas), a relação que existe nesta tríade é, segundo a psicanálise, a essência do conflito do ser humano."

* * *

._ Uchiha Itachi _.

* * *

. _Complexo de Édipo_ .

* * *

. _195 palavras_ .

* * *

O jeito como ela acariciava sua barriga em forma de balão. O jeito como sorria e trançava o próprio cabelo, o som do cantarolar de uma melodia qualquer e o _sorriso_ e o _abraço_.

Quando ela estava fazendo companhia a ele no jantar, e seu pai a chamava para conversar ou algo assim, ameaçando burlar a preciosa atenção e o terno sorriso ou interromper a melodia ou as carícias ou a trança, sentia-se triste e com raiva.

Não gostava que Fugaku a abraçasse.

Certa vez, a ouviu cantando sobre alguém chamado Sasuke. E esse gesto reunia a doce melodia, o sorriso terno e as carícias na barriga balão. Tudo de uma vez!

Descobriu do que se tratava pouco tempo depois. Essa coisa pequena, enrugada e chorona que pusera um fim à sua preciosa atenção. Lá se fora tudo... Sentia-se miserável.

Queria entender. Então, escalou o cercado onde o tal Sasuke estava (seu irmãozinho, como ela proclamara) e olhou bem lá dentro.

Ora! Se ele não era a cara _dela_!

O amaria para sempre. Apesar de ele ser um ladrãozinho de melodias, e sorrisos e atenções. Ainda sim, era o produto das carícias na barriga balão.


	7. Temari

**N/A:**

Então, gente, só avisando que algumas drabbles tratarão de assuntos que nem são distúrbios propriamente dizendo e por isso nem recebem um nome ou um espaço muito relevante nos estudos da psicanálise. Como o do Itachi, esse aqui da Temari e arrisco dizer até mesmo do Hidan.

É que se eu fosse pegar apenas os que têm termos/diagnósticos como manda o figurino, não saciaria minha necessidade de estender a ideia para o maior número de personagens possível. :3

"Tomboy", pra quem não sabe, é o nome dado para garotas que se vestem, se comportam como garotos. Aqui estendi, aprofundei e potencializei muito, mas basicamente é isso.

A propósito, pra quem se interessar por estender horizontes, recomendo assistir "Tomboy" - só um aviso: é cinema europeu, então não esperem dinâmica demais. É bem estático, mas lindo e muito profundo - e "Boys Don't Cry" com a (linda, maravilhosa, pegaeu) Hilary Swank - bem pesado, mas pra quem curte essas coisas é perfeito.

Presente para boneyking-ofnowhere.

* * *

_. Temari _.

* * *

. _Tomboy _.

* * *

. _200 palavras_ .

* * *

Ela tinha um gingado de macho no andar e não usava vestidos. Falava pouco, mas quando falava, saía muita _merda_.

Foda-se as grifes. Demorou pra depilar a virilha: doía pra caralho. Brincava de lutinha, dava porrada em todo mundo. Nunca fazia as unhas e na loja ia direto pra seção masculina pra pegar um blusão com uma estampa espertinha.

Não sabia dizer "eu te amo" e detestava filme mela cueca. Tinha pavor de momentos íntimos que só arrancavam uma palavra de seus lábios sem batom: boiolagem.

Todo mundo achava que ela colava o velcro. Na verdade, queria ser homem... Gay. Não sentia nada vendo pornô hetero. Queria andar sem camisa e comer todo mundo sem a pressão social (não 'tava nem aí, mas quem gosta de ser "vadia"?).

Os caras mais corajosos a queriam por tudo isso. Raríssimos. E porque não sabiam nem da metade.

— O sutiã fica.

Seus seios a incomodavam porque ela só dormia de bruços. E também porque simplesmente não gostava deles.

O cara deu de ombros. Ela fechou os olhos, apertou a bunda dele e se imaginou como se sentia: loiro, alto, forte e muito **gostoso**. Na cabeça dela, estava comendo o Axl Rose. _De_ _quatro_.


	8. Uzumaki Naruto

**N/A:**

Mitomania se caracteriza pela mentira compulsiva. Basicamente, não clama por nenhum propósito a não ser um próprio ou algo do gênero, mas no caso do Naruto, eu quis aplicar um propósito mais profundo pro distúrbio.

* * *

_. Uzumaki Naruto _.

* * *

. _Mitomania _.

* * *

. _199 palavras_ .

* * *

— Naruto, por favor, sente-se.

— Não dá! Eu tenho que sair! Tem uma guerra acontecendo lá fora _'ttebayo_!

— Uma guerra?

— Sim! A Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja! Eu preciso ajudar meus amigos, eles... Eles acharam que seria mais seguro se eu ficasse longe disso, por causa da Kyuubi, mas agora que aprendi a controlá-la, eu preciso ajudar!

— Kyuubi... A raposa demônio que seu pai selou dentro de você?

— É! — olhos azuis esperançosos. Finalmente parou de andar pela sala — Ele acreditava no meu poder... Eu não posso desapontá-lo! Nem desapontar minha mãe! Eu a conheci quando treinava para controlar o chakra da Kyuubi... Ela está dentro de mim e meu pai também! Eu preciso sair daqui! Ajudar!

— Certo, depois do almoço e do seu descanso, está bem? Por hoje é só.

E enquanto um Naruto berrante era retirado da sala (ele se recusava a sair por conta própria, ressaltando a necessidade de salvar o mundo e trazer seu melhor amigo Sasuke de volta a certa vila da folha), o doutor escreveu no prontuário:

"_Vigésima seção: Naruto_ c_ontinua sustentando sua fantasia. Não houve melhoras. Uma investigação maior sobre a morte dos pais é necessária. Seriam essas fantasias uma espécie de compensação pelo abandono?_"


	9. Sabaku no Gaara

**N/A:**

Entendam como quiserem.

* * *

_. Sabaku no Gaara _.

* * *

. _Transtorno Dissociativo de Identidade _.

* * *

. _140 palavras_ .

* * *

— Gaara, preciso que me ouça com atenção agora. Ninguém vai machucar você... O que aconteceu?

Os olhos dele vagavam por toda a sala, demorando-se em cada brinquedo das prateleiras. Carregavam um pouco de receio. A doutora achava que o garotinho que ele era na época não havia processado ainda o ocorrido, por isso toda essa calma.

— Eu acordei no sangue... Tanto sangue.

— Tio Yashamaru era bom com você? — Gaara concordou com a cabeça — Ele fez algo pra machucar você ontem à noite? — Gaara negou com a cabeça.

— Eu estou com fome.

A doutora sorriu de um jeito genuinamente gentil e saiu por um sanduíche. Gaara ficou um tempo sentado, imóvel. Até que algo o fez olhar para o espelho... Era ele no reflexo, mas sua expressão estava mudada. _Malvada_.

Ele se lembrou do sangue. E lentamente... _Explodiu_ em choro.


	10. Karin

**N/A:**

Não consegui arrumar um nome melhor pra descrever.

Essa aqui foi a que disse mais sem dizer basicamente nada.

* * *

_. Karin _.

* * *

._ Trauma Psicológico _.

* * *

. _135 palavras_ .

* * *

— Eu sou lésbica.

A notícia não foi lá muito bem recebida. Os pais adotivos de Karin se reservaram em silêncio, mas a desaprovação (será que se pode dizer assim?) estava espalhada por todo esse gesto.

Depois, sua irmã Anko (que não era sua irmã, só adotada pelos mesmos pais) sussurrou pra ela no quarto escuro que as duas dividiam.

— Eu sei por que você disse aquilo.

— ...

— Eu também fui do lar adotivo que o Orochimaru dirigiu, esqueceu?

A ruiva ficou olhando com os olhos arregalados na direção da cama da outra. Enrubesceu e sua voz saiu um pouco alta e agressiva demais quando falou.

— 'Ta dizendo que eu 'to inventando desculpa?!

— 'To dizendo que nem todos os homens fazem as coisas que ele fez.

Anko estava enganada, ela pensou, enquanto se lembrava de Sasuke.


	11. Terumī Mei & Sai

**N/A:**

"**Desejo Sexual Hiperativo** se expressa através de uma ausência do controle da sexualidade. (...) A paciente é acometida por uma compulsividade sexual praticamente incontrolável, o que lhe provoca uma grande dor emocional e repercute diretamente em seus relacionamentos afetivos. Mas é de certa forma um exagero pensar que esta mulher quer praticar sexo incessantemente, ela apenas tem dificuldades na satisfação de seus desejos, daí alimentar constantemente a vontade de praticar o ato."

"**Desejo Sexual Hipoativo **é uma diminuição ou ausência de fantasias sexuais que geralmente, leva a pessoa a deixar de desejar ou querer ter relações sexuais; causando acentuado sofrimento que geralmente a conduz para dificuldades no âmbito do relacionamento afetivo, vida profissional e social."

Prestem atenção às palavras em itálico, pimpolhos!

Quantos reviews essa loucura merece? Hein hein hein?

* * *

._ Terumī Mei & Sai _.

* * *

._ Desejo Sexual Hiperativo & Hipoativo _.

* * *

. _200 palavras_ .

* * *

Ela gostava dele. Gostava _demais_.

Gostava de como ele era gentil, mesmo com toda sua falta de jeito, e como parecia particularmente ingênuo e alheio à maioria das convenções sociais. Gostava _demais_.

Gostava da sinceridade enraizada. Gostava da vitalidade, da juventude, pois fazia com que ela se sentia jovem _também_. Gostava _demais_.

Mas odiou _demais_ quando ele parou de querer transar, porque ele transava bem _demais._

Deixou a coitada esperando _demais_. A fez pensar _demais _a respeito.

Ele gostava da companhia dela.

Mas ele queria entender as coisas. Os _porquês_. Sentia _falta_ deles.

Não achou _nenhuma_ resposta quando faziam o animal de duas costas; mesmo todo mundo dizendo que era _tão bom_. Ela não pareceu prestar atenção, mas ele não sentia prazer em _nada_ daquilo. Para ele, era tudo _mecânica_.

Ela achou que era por causa da idade (talvez ele fosse apenas um cretino como tantos outros por aí), então, saiu pra procurar outro pênis jovem que não fosse fresco _demais_. Foi propositalmente assustador _demais _aquele olhar que ela deu quando botou as cartas na mesa.

Ele achou que era pura paranoia dela e foi procurar suas respostas nos livros e nas artes. Desistiu dos hormônios... Ou da _falta_ deles.


	12. Rock Lee

**N/A:**

"A euforia se manifesta de forma consciente, é constante e, de modo geral, direcionada para atitudes produtivas. (...) Não há distorção grave da realidade e a depressão se resume a crises amenas, não muito diferentes daquelas a que qualquer pessoa está sujeita. Resultado: o distúrbio trabalha muitas vezes a favor de seu portador, dando a ele uma energia e um otimismo incomum diante das situações do dia-a-dia. Calcula-se que pelo menos 6% da população mundial seja hipomaníaca."

Bem, agora estou aceitando desafios, sugestões, ideias e me perguntaram (Otowa Nekozawa sz) qual seria o diagnóstico do Lee.

Aí está. Mas acho que coube tão bem que não rolou nada de extraordinário ou mesmo louco... o_o Dependendo do ponto de vista.

(Baseado em fatos reais).

* * *

._ Rock Lee _.

* * *

._ Hipomania _.

* * *

. _200 palavras_ .

* * *

Não é à toa que o chamavam de Taz-_Mania_ na infância.

— Lee, isso já é exagero. — Neji apertava o espaço entre seus olhos com o dedo indicador e o polegar, controlando-se.

Desejava que o amigo tivesse parado nos ataques desenfreados de "tudo vai ficar bem" ou em deixá-lo com um pouco de inveja de não só sua capacidade de fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, como também de seu comportamento sociável que fazia com que a maioria das pessoas gostasse (de verdade) dele, mesmo presenciando as coisas essencialmente retardadas que ele fazia.

Ou talvez desejasse apenas não ser envolvido naquele tipo de loucura.

— Aguente firme, Neji! — a determinação casual estava em seus olhos e voz — Nós temos que fazer isso!

Trouxeram o sanduíche. Era um monstro. Não muito menor que um melão. Segundo o anúncio, quem comesse um daqueles em vinte e cinco minutos, não pagaria pelo lanche. Lee reduziu para _dez_.

O cronômetro começou a rodar.

E vendo-o comer tão rapidamente, prevendo o mal estar que se seguiria, Neji realmente sentiu falta (pela primeira vez) da infância onde rolavam por uma montanha 90º de tão íngreme ou tentavam montar cavalos pelas costas.

Ou melhor... _O Lee_ fazia tudo isso.


	13. Omoi

**N/A: **

"O distúrbio, comportamento ou transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo (T.O.C.) se caracteriza pela presença de ideias ou impulsos recorrentes e indesejados que parecem esquisitos ou indecentes juntamente com uma urgência ou uma compulsão para fazer algo que elimine o desconforto causado por esses pensamentos que são na verdade obsessões. Os temas obsessivos são normalmente o dano, o risco ou o perigo e então os indivíduos com esse distúrbio sentem-se obrigados a realizar rituais para controlar a obsessão."

Pra quem não sabe, Omoi é aquele lindo do aluno do Killer Bee. sz O moreninho pessimista.

E, gente, eu sofro desse transtorno, então tenho propriedade sobre o assunto. Pode parecer engraçado, mas é bem assim que acontece. UAHAUHAUAHAU

* * *

._ Omoi _.

* * *

._ Transtorno Obsessivo-Compulsivo _.

* * *

. _157_ _palavras_ .

* * *

E se o porteiro morresse e caísse com a cabeça no botão que abrisse o portão?

E se alguém entrasse?

E roubasse seu notebook, seus livros, suas cuecas?

Seus _pirulitos_?

Voltou pela décima vez (contou: foram _exatamente dez vezes_) e checou se ambas as portas do apartamento estavam trancadas.

E se o ônibus no qual estivesse viajando fosse assaltado?

E se o ladrão roubasse sua mala com suas roupas?

Por precaução, havia tirado o notebook do compartimento de cima de seu guarda-roupa e botado numa mochila que levaria consigo, não no maleiro. Mas e aí, e se o ônibus fosse assaltado?

Comprou um isqueiro numa lojinha na rodoviária. Disfarçadamente, acenderia na ponta da camiseta do bastardo e o queimaria.

Mas e se ele fosse preso e fosse estuprado na cadeia?

Era legítima defesa, não era?

Droga. Mandou o motorista parar o ônibus. Pro inferno com a viagem... Voltaria pra casa.

Mas...

E se o taxista o sequestrasse?


	14. Yamanaka Ino

**N/A:**

FINALMENTE CONSEGUI UMA DRABBLE.

Ok. Passou.

Então... Um bando de gente sugeriu que eu bolasse algo para a Ino. Aí está!

Créditos para Tsuki Moonlight pela bulimia.

Não achei que fosse caber muito na personagem o usual, então dei uma adulterada. Basicamente, a ideia continua sendo a mesma, só que um pouco mais trabalhada.

* * *

._ Yamanaka Ino _.

* * *

._ Bulimia _.

* * *

. _82 palavras_ .

* * *

Pra quê comer _tanto_?

Ela sofreu _tanto_ quando Chouji morreu de parada cardíaca. Tudo por causa da _quantidade absurda_ de _besteira_ que ele _comia_. Por falta de alertas vindos dela é que não foi!

Passou a _se_ alertar, então. Depois do ocorrido, toda vez que se olhava no espelho (talvez até pela profunda depressão na qual se enfiara), se achava gorda. E por consequência se lembrava _dele_.

Achava que morreria também.

Então fazia _aquilo_ e era, literalmente, como tirar com a mão.


	15. Nara Shikamaru

**N/A:**

Ligada ao quarto capítulo dessa mesma coletânea.

Ahm... UAHAUHAUAHAU Até eu 'to de cara.

Fica de presente pra Otowa Nekozawa, então. sz

* * *

._ Nara Shikamaru _.

* * *

._ Hematofobia _.

* * *

. _174 palavras_ .

* * *

— Nós não podemos ter um policial que entra em choque cada vez que vê sangue. Sinto muito.

Saiu da delegacia. Sentou no meio fio. Puxou um cigarro. Acendeu. Deu um trago.

Hidan tinha Asuma rendido. Fugiu durante a transferência... O desgraçado. Shikamaru não pôde fazer nada e teve que assistir o sangue de seu parceiro ser drenado quase por completo. Depois, no hospital, fizeram uma transfusão. Shikamaru foi o doador.

Ao acordar, Asuma _disse_ a ele para não fazer nada. _Vingança é coisa de __**gente fraca**_. Achou que toda aquela coisa de congelar diante de sangue era frescura. Trauma sem necessidade... Afinal, ele estava bem!

Mas agora que a situação era o contrário e a morte viera pelas mãos daquele filho da puta (ainda foragido) da mesma forma que teria vindo pra ele próprio se não fosse por seu aluno que mais era filho, ele entendia.

Entendia _muito bem_.

Não pôde salvá-lo! Estava no hospital ainda quando aconteceu.

Passou a mão pela testa, sem se recusar a chorar.

Asuma não lutaria contra _aquela_ **fraqueza**.


	16. Uzumaki Kushina

**N/A:**

Peço desculpas pela demora e por ter voltado com algo de menor qualidade.

É que começaram as aulas da faculdade! Mas, na posição de futura psicóloga, prometo que muito em breve não faltaram distúrbios pra enfiar aqui.

Ain, e que dorzinha fazer isso com o céu Uzumaki de brigadeiro, ein? ;/

* * *

._ Uzumaki Kushina _.

* * *

._ Esquizofrenia _.

* * *

. _200_ _palavras_ .

* * *

Minato segurava o cotovelo dela com delicadeza enquanto caminhavam pelo centro lotado. Discorria sobre de banalidades, tentando ignorar aqueles olhos claros varrendo, acuados e hostis, cada centímetro da rua e piscando a cada fração de segundo.

Ele tentava, de verdade, ignorar.

Kushina conversava sozinha, ou melhor, com suas _vozes_, passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhando por cima dos ombros.

"Sonho... Sonho quer quebrar" ela dizia.

Minato _tinha_ que ignorar... Pela esperança.

Até ela olhar para aquela vitrine. Foi o bastante para ela gritar histericamente e estapeá-lo com uma força descomunal para uma mulher: "não toque! Não toque!"

Voltaram às pressas para o apartamento. Na verdade... Ela voltou pro quarto de visitas que ela insistira em transformar num refúgio escuro e frio. Passaria, provavelmente, dias sem tomar banho ou sairia rindo de nada dali a qualquer minuto pra se desmanchar em choro depois... Ou pra mostrar um desenho feito por ela que mais parecia o de uma criança.

Sabendo da condição dela (desde menina), se casara por amor...

Ele queria, queria _mesmo_, não julgá-la e entender que não era fácil perder um filho naquelas condições... Queria _mesmo_ cuidar dela para sempre e engolir _tudo_.

Tão _difícil_. Afinal, doía nele também.


	17. Juugo

**N/A:**

Não há sintomas típicos de fobia social; como qualquer transtorno de ansiedade os sintomas são aqueles típicos de qualquer manifestação de ansiedade. O que caracteriza a fobia social particularmente é o desencadeamento dos sintomas sempre que a pessoa é submetida à observação externa enquanto executa uma atividade. (...) A preocupação por antecipação com as situações onde estará sob apreciação alheia, desperta a ansiedade antecipatória, fazendo com que o paciente fique vários dias antes de uma apresentação sofrendo ao imaginar-se na situação

* * *

._ Juugo _.

* * *

. _Fobia Social _.

* * *

._ 192_ _palavras_ .

* * *

Separou bem as pernas justamente pra evitar qualquer aproximação e fixou os olhos no mictório à frente, desviando-os para os cantos apenas eventualmente para uma rápida vigília. A adrenalina pulsava audivelmente em seu sangue, e ele suava só pela antecipação e tremia que nem a porra de um viciado em abstinência.

Um cara chegou perto. Um cara de cabelo comprido. Mas comprido mesmo, assim ó, na cintura. Caras de cabelos grandes não são confiáveis. Talvez nem mulheres de cabelo grande sejam confiáveis. E ele tinha piercing ainda!

O cabeludo se postou diante do mictório ao lado do dele. Mas que porra é essa? Ninguém nunca ensinou _a regra _pra esse desgraçado? Sempre (_sempre_) que possível fique a um mictório de distância. E o que ele está olhando?! Nunca viu uma rola não?!

Catou o filho de puta pelos malditos cabelos e bateu a cabeça dele contra o mictório.

Seu celular vibrou e ele olhou pro lado. Sem cabeludo. Sem ninguém. Não conseguiu mijar uma gotinha que fosse, mas estava suando litros e tremendo pra caralho. Fechou a barguilha e saiu correndo... Nem olhou o celular.

Mijaria em casa. Pra sempre.

Mais seguro.


	18. Hatake Kakashi

**N/A:**

Duas pessoas haviam me pedido para fazer algo para o Kakashi, mas a ideia não tinha me ocorrido até agora.

Ainda bem que esperei, porque achei que coube perfeitamente e super fiel a essa característica inserida na personagem pelo Kishimoto. :3

"Kaplan delimita quatro padrões sintomáticos principais no Transtorno Obsessivo-Compulsivo (T.O.C.) pela ordem de freqüência e que, de fato, constatamos na prática clínica quotidiana. (...) 04. A **lentidão obsessiva** ou pensamento persistente de criteriosa meticulosidade na execução das atividades corriqueiras transformando cada atividade quotidiana numa verdadeira liturgia de perfeição e ordem. As coisas têm que ser feitas assim ou assado e, na dúvida de terem saído imperfeitas são meticulosamente repetidas. As tarefas do dia-a-dia tornam-se demasiadamente morosas e de realização extremamente complexa e cansativa."

* * *

._ Hatake Kakashi _.

* * *

._ Lentidão Obsessiva _.

* * *

._ 141_ _palavras_ .

* * *

— Yo, Kakashi! Você vai atrasar todo mundo, teme!

— Como sempre! — reforçou Sakura logo atrás de Sasuke (que sempre era o primeiro a se queixar devido à sua natural aflição quanto a atrasos).

— Eu não sei quem foi que decidiu que devíamos morar com ele, _'ttebayo_. — dito isso, recebeu um olhar fulminante das duas pessoas à sua frente na fila do banheiro.

Naruto decidira e agora baixava a cabeça perante tal fato.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da porta, Kakashi passava pela ultima vez a navalha por seu queixo. Nem ouvia o que seus companheiros de apartamento gritavam lá fora: hora uns para os outros, hora para ele.

Droga. Um corte. Agora teria que fazer tudo de novo, mesmo já barbeado. Começou a espalhar o creme...

Já fazia uma hora que ele 'tava trancado lá dentro.

Nem banho tinha tomado ainda.

Normal.


	19. Orochimaru & Kabuto

**N/A:**

Tema bem pertinente.

De quem é o pior auto-engano?

E, é, eu definitivamente estou ficando sem ideias. ):

* * *

._ Orochimaru & Kabuto _.

* * *

._ Supressão de Memória e Auto-engano _.

* * *

._ 191_ _palavras_ .

* * *

— Por que não consigo me levantar? Por que me falta uma perna? — o tom de voz dele era extremamente assustador de tão calmo.

Kabuto soltou um leve suspiro. Ele poderia estar lá fora, se divertindo, como todos os rapazes da sua idade estavam. Era sexta-feira à noite!

Se apaixonar é, realmente, uma droga. Especialmente quando a pessoa amada não te percebe ou te percebe como uma espécie de capacho.

Se arrependia?

— Orochimaru-sama, o veneno da víbora...

— Não seja estúpido. Foi a diabetes... Deve ter piorado depois daquela negação de caixa de chocolates que você me deu. Parece que não tem noção de nada.

Bem, ele comeu porque quis.

Suspirou de novo e ajeitou os óculos no rosto, que refletiu a luz, deixando seus olhos escondidos por um segundo... O segundo que ele olhou para a marca de duas pequenas pressinhas na canela que ainda parecia estar ali. Pelo menos para sua mente momentaneamente sádica.

Um minuto depois estava buscando água para Orochimaru: ele poderia vir a amá-lo algum dia, de qualquer forma, se ele fosse um menino bonzinho. Diante disso, que fosse pro inferno todo mundo com sua sexta-feira à noite.


	20. Uchiha Itachi 2

**N/A:**

Dessa vez vou propor uma brincadeirinha, vai.

Que tal googlarem do que se trata a condição na qual botei nosso querido pacifista? De preferência depois de lerem a drabble.

Aliás, sintam-se à vontade, também, para relacionar esse capítulo ao sexto.

Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pela má qualidade dos textos que venho apresentando. Vai passar. Espero. :/

* * *

._ Uchiha Itachi _.

* * *

._ Síndrome de Anton _.

* * *

._ 184_ _palavras_ .

* * *

BASH!

— Itachi?

Fugaku se inclinou para trás na cadeira, e demorou um pouco para reagir.

O silêncio foi o alerta.

— Filho!

Correu, encontrou seu filho mais velho espatifado no chão por onde a água se espalhava. Itachi escorregava ao tentar se pôr nos pés e se cortava nos cacos de vidro que um dia foram a jarra d'água.

Itachi não chorava, reclamava, ou praguejava. Tinha uma expressão calma... Como sempre.

Fugaku, antes de tudo, fechou os olhos e apertou o espaço entre eles. Suspirou e nesse momento sentiu uma presença. Era Sasuke, seu filho mais novo, que se apressou e cortando os pezinhos nos cacos também ajudou Itachi a se levantar.

— Eu tive câimbra…

— Você não teve câimbra coisa nenhuma, Itachi! — vociferou Fugaku — Admita! Estou cansado de ver você se machucando e não percebendo...

Notou as lágrimas em seus olhos e bufou, girando nos calcanhares e voltando para sua sala. Se ao menos Mikoto estivesse viva, saberia lidar com aquilo... Com tantas outras coisas!

Sasuke era apenas uma criança, mas ele tinha que aprender. Aprender a, diferentemente do irmão, ser um homem. Ser realista.


End file.
